


Sleep Quest

by softestvirgil



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 13:58:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15268956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softestvirgil/pseuds/softestvirgil
Summary: Virgil can’t sleep so Patton helps him out.





	Sleep Quest

Virgil was having a rough night.

He spent the day more stressed and anxious than usual, which didn’t seem like anything he couldn’t handle, but he had been trying to sleep for the past three or so hours, and every time he shut his eyes the voices got louder and louder. So he turned on his phone and played games, then scrolled on Tumblr, in hopes to tire himself out enough that he would be able to get some rest, but the voices weren’t ready to shut up tonight. He sat up with a frown resting on his soft lips and scrunched his hair with his hands. Virgil tried to do the breathing exercise he had always used, but even that wouldn’t work this time. The side decided now was the time to turn to google for assistance in his sleep quest, and he found the idea to heat up milk in the microwave. He was willing to try anything after all the trouble he’d just endured, so he quietly snuck out of bed and transported himself into Thomas’ kitchen, since there’s no actual electricity in any of the sides kitchens, as they are just in Thomas’ brain.

Once he was down there, Virgil slowly opened the fridge, got some milk out and poured it into a cup. He tried his best to open the microwave as quietly as he could and put the glass in, but it ended up slamming shut loud enough for Patton to hear. In a matter of seconds, Patton was in the kitchen in his cat onesie, smiling sleepily at Virgil.

“Hey, you can’t sleep either?” Patton asked with a yawn. He jumped up on the counter and watched Virgil with a soft, loving expression.

Virgil pursed his lips. “Yeah, been trying a few things but nothing has worked, so I’m heating up some milk in the microwave.”

Patton nodded before replying. “The good old’ warm milk trick, works every time.” He paused a moment, and an idea came to his mind ”You know… we could always… cuddle? Until you fall asleep of course.”

Virgil felt his face heat up, his cheeks turning bright pink. “Well… I don’t know…” The microwave beeped loudly and He thought over Patton’s offer as he took his warm milk out.

He wasn’t opposed to the idea, but the fact that Patton worded it so adorably made him blush. He knew if they did cuddle up together for a bit, that the voices would go away. It had worked before when he had cuddled with Roman that one time, so it would most likely work with Patton too. The voices began gnawing at his brain again and he was starting to feel himself become overwhelmed.

Patton was looking at him with a hopeful expression on his face, with that onesie on he looked even more adorable than usual, and Virge just couldn’t resist.

“Okay, why not,” Virgil said with a small smile.

The other side smiled widely and squealed as he jumped off the counter. He then led Virgil into the living room by his hand and the two cuddled up on the couch together.

Virgil being the little spoon and Patton, of course being the big spoon. There was a throw blanket already on the couch so Patton grabbed it and draped it over them. It was very warm and cozy, and it felt really comforting.

“Hey, Virgil?” Patton whispered from behind him.

“Yeah Patton?” Virgil replied quietly.

Patton sighed. “I wasn’t really having trouble sleeping, I lied.”

“Why are you awake then?” Virgil asked curiously.

“I knew something was wrong because I had a nightmare about you getting hurt a few nights ago, and ever since I haven’t been sleeping. In my dream, you got attacked by the voices so much that you couldn’t take it anymore. So, I’ve been watching out in case something happens at night and you need help. Then I heard the microwave slam tonight and I was worried, so I came.” Patton finished, and once he was done he was very out of breath.

Virgil smiled sadly. He felt bad that Patton sometimes had to deal with the anxiety taking over, but he was glad to have someone around who cares as much as the side did.

“Thank you,” Virgil said after a moment, and he kissed Patton’s hand that was draped around him.

Patton smiled happily. “You’re welcome, kiddo.”

Within moments, the voices quieted down long enough for a Virgil to fall asleep peacefully, and Patton also got some sleep, for the first time in a while.


End file.
